1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices have come to prominence as next-generation light sources due to having inherent advantages such as relatively long lifespans, low power consumption, fast response speeds, environmental friendliness, and the like. Semiconductor light emitting devices have come to prominence as important sources of light in various types of products, such as lighting devices and backlights of displays. In particular, a nitride-based light emitting device based on a Group III nitride such as GaN, AlGaN, InGaN, or InAlGaN may serve an important function in outputting blue or ultraviolet light as a semiconductor light emitting device.
Accordingly, as the use of a light emitting diode (LED) extends into various fields for the purpose of a lighting device, a compact light emitting device package has been demanded in order to secure a degree of design freedom to realize various applications.